


Cinq heures

by Wizzette



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzette/pseuds/Wizzette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Que fait Edward Cullen, avant de rencontrer Bella, à cinq heures du matin alors qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne peut passer du temps avec lui ? Il se promène dans la rue et observe la vie de ses voisins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq heures

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.
> 
> Vous pouvez lire même si vous avez jamais ouvert un livre de Twilight. Je précise que cet OS se déroule avant fascination, donc Edward n'a pas encore rencontré Bella.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai cent trois ans. Je vous entends dire que je suis dans une maison de retraite en fin de vie. Mais non, détrompez vous, j'ai l'apparence d'un garçon de dix sept ans et ai encore toutes mes facultés autant physiques que mentales. Je ne connaîtrais sûrement jamais ce qu'est la mort, car alors que j'atteignais cet âge, un vampire du nom de Carlisle m'a transformé afin de m'éviter de mourir de la grippe espagnole.

Nous avons vécu quelques temps qu'à deux. Il m'apprenait tout ce qu'il fallait que je sache sur ce nouveau mode de vie, que je n'osais imaginer auparavant. Il me convertit à son régime végétarien, qui ne consiste pas à se passer de la chair animale mais, au contraire, à se nourrir uniquement d'animaux. Nous n'attaquons jamais d'être humain, la proie préférée des personnes de notre espèce. Ce fut difficile au début, les hommes sentant tellement bon. Ce fut également à cette époque que je découvris que ma transformation m'avais donné le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Personne ne réussissait à me cacher quelque chose.

Par la suite, Esmée nous rejoignit. Carlisle avait entendu son cœur battre alors qu'elle était à la morgue. Il avait voulu la transformer afin de me fournir une compagne, mais elle était vite devenue la sienne. Maintenant, ils forment un couple heureux et épanoui. Esmée est une jeune femme très gentille et protectrice, elle déteste la violence. Tout comme moi, il lui a fallut un temps d'adaptation à sa nouvelle condition, mais ce temps est terminé depuis longtemps maintenant.

Rosalie fut la suivante à nous rejoindre après que Carlisle l'ai trouvé agonisante en pleine rue, après avoir été agressé et violé par l'homme qu'elle devait épouser. Elle n'accepta sa nature que plus de deux ans plus tard lorsque Emmett entra dans nos vie. C'était justement Rosalie qui l'avait sauvé, le jeune homme s'était fait attaquer par un ours dans les montagnes. Elle avait parcouru de nombreux kilomètres afin de trouver Carlisle, pour qu'il puisse le transformer. Depuis ce jour, ils vivent ensemble une idylle merveilleuse. Emmett s'est rapidement adapté à notre mode de vie, toujours joyeux avec un mot pour rire à la bouche. Il permet de maintenir une bonne humeur au sein de notre foyer.

Plus de quinze ans plus tard, Alice et Jasper vinrent élargir, une fois de plus, notre famille. Je me rappellerai toujours la peur qu'ils nous ont fait en arrivant. Nous étions tous en train de chasser. Nous avons vu Jasper couvert de cicatrice en premier, peu de temps après nous avons aperçu Alice. Elle sautillait partout, apparemment heureuse et fière d'elle. Nous nous sommes demandés ce qu'ils nous voulaient, s'ils cherchaient la bagarre. Alice nous a surprise en nous quémandant dans quelle chambre ils pouvaient s'installer, elle connaissait déjà nos prénoms. J'ai compris en lisant dans ses pensées qu'elle pouvait voir le futur, et que c'est ainsi qu'elle avait apprise notre existence. J'ai dû rassurer Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett de leurs intentions. Carlisle les a rapidement accueilli en leur expliquant notre mode de vie. Esmée s'est montrée très enjouée d'avoir de nouveaux enfants à choyer. Rosalie ne voulait pas bouleverser ses habitudes et se montra plutôt froide avec eux, alors qu'Emmett était heureux d'avoir de nouvelles personnes à charrier.

Cela fait cinquante trois ans que nous ne nous sommes plus quitté. Nous sommes heureux ensemble. Carlisle continu d'exercer son métier de médecin. Esmée se fait passer pour une jeune mère au foyer et tout le monde crois que nous sommes leurs enfants adoptifs. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai fais le programme du lycée, en compagnie de Rosalie et d'Emmett, mais nous sommes conscients que nous devons être prudent afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous car sinon les Volturi viendraient nous exterminer. Les humains ne doivent jamais connaître notre existence. C'est pour cela que nous changeons régulièrement de ville avec une préférence pour celle où il pleut régulièrement, nous ne pouvons sortir sous le soleil à cause de notre peau qui brille à son contact.

En ce moment, nous sommes dans la petite bourgade de Forks, situé dans l'état de Washington aux États Unis. J'y étais déjà venu peu de temps après ma transformation, lorsque nous étions encore trois. Beaucoup de chose ont changé depuis : notre famille s'est agrandie et les lieux ont changé, par contre il y a toujours peu d'habitant, ce qui nous permet une certaine tranquillité.

Nous possédons une grande villa situé près du bois, nous permettant ainsi d'y accéder facilement pour chasser. Elle est invisible de la petite route et nous devons emprunter un petit chemin lorsque nous rentrons en voiture.

J'aime assez la petite vie tranquille que nous menons. Nous sommes heureux. En ce moment, ce sont les vacances scolaires, nous rentrerons en première en septembre dans le lycée de notre village. La seule chose que je regrette est de ne pas avoir rencontré mon âme sœur. Je désespère de la rencontrer un jour. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Je peux lire dans leurs pensées, et ainsi voir le bonheur qu'ils ressentent lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Je me sens parfois un peu délaissé, comme ce soir, malgré tous les efforts de ma famille. Esmée est partie chasser en compagnie de Carlisle, Alice et Jasper. Je n'ai pas désiré les accompagner, j'y ai été avec Emmett et Rosalie hier soir. J'ai préféré ne pas passer ma nuit à la maison avec ces derniers vu le sous entendu qu'à fait Emmett, sur leurs occupation avant que le reste de la famille partent se nourrir.

Comme souvent dans cette situation là, je suis sorti faire un tour dans la ville. J'aime marcher la nuit, tout en observant ce qu'il se passe dans les maisons endormies. C'est une vieille passion que j'ai attrapé lorsque je voulais laisser un peu d'intimité à Carlisle et Esmée au début de leur relation.

Il est maintenant cinq heure du matin. J'ai passé ma nuit à errer. Toutes les personnes regardant vers l'est peuvent apercevoir les divers couleurs orangées montrant le lever du soleil, qui commence à faire son apparition pendant que, tout doucement, la lune part se coucher. Il ne fait plus nuit noire comme il y a quelques heures, mais ne fait pas encore claire comme il le fera bientôt. La nuit est plutôt bleue. Ce sera une journée très ensoleillée, nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous montrer en public. La population humaine commence doucement à s'éveiller. Certains peuvent encore un peu profiter de leur lit douillé, alors que d'autre sont déjà debout.

Je peux entendre un réveil sonner dans la maison devant laquelle je suis, suivi de près par un bruit de chute. L'appareil doit avoir atteint le sol. Je rigole. À chaque fois c'est pareil, l'homme n'aime pas se faire réveiller brusquement tôt et casse régulièrement son réveil. C'est le réparateur qui doit être content. Je continu ma route. Au loin, j'aperçois des petits lapins traverser la route déserte sans se soucier du danger qu'ils encourent.

Le foyer voisin est bien endormi lui. Tous sont plongés dans les bras de Morphée. Le mari rêve qu'il va avoir une promotion dans son travail alors que sa femme s'imagine en vacance sur une plage de sable blanc.

J'entends au loin un véhicule arriver à une vitesse modérée. Il s'agit d'un camion de marchandise étrangère. Le conducteur est pressé que sa journée, qui commence seulement, soit terminé et que sa livraison soit faite. Je saute vite par dessus la haie. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le chauffeur se pose la question de ma présence sur la route à une heure si matinale. J'atterris dans un pré où des vaches sont enfermées. Certaines sont déjà debout en train de brouter, d'autres sont couchées sur l'herbe verte.

Leurs propriétaires sont levés dans la ferme adjacente. La femme se vêtit de sa combinaison dans la salle de bain, alors que l'homme boit un café noir fort afin de se réveiller avant de commencer sa journée par la traite matinale quotidienne. Ils tentent de se motiver à sortir.

J'attends que la voiture contenant quatre personnes, qui doivent être tout juste majeur, passe avant de regagner la route. Une forte odeur d'alcool et de vomissement se dégage de l'automobile. Le chauffeur se demande ce qui l'a poussé à se désigner pour conduire ce soir. Il n'a consommé aucune boisson alcoolisée, afin de pouvoir ramener ses amis en vie. Sa fin de soirée défile dans sa tête. Il a eu du mal à faire entrer ses copains dans son véhicule, car ils tenaient difficilement debout. L'un d'eux avait vomi sur le mur de brique du lieu où ils avaient passé la soirée, mais un autre avait préféré attendre d'être à l'intérieur de la voiture pour régurgiter ses consommations. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire derechef. Je me mis à plaindre le garçon qui était au volant de devoir s'occuper de ses amis dans un tel état. Heureusement que les vampires ne peuvent pas être saouls.

Des oiseaux volent. Ils se posent sur la route, dans des arbres ou sur les fils électriques.

Le bruit d'une sirène de pompier me sort de mes pensées. Apparemment, une personne âgée a fait une chute alors qu'elle voulait se rendre aux toilettes. Sa fille l'a entendu, a été réveillé brusquement et a prévenu les secours. Je me décide de les suivre discrètement. Cela fera passer un peu le temps. Ils s'arrêtent devant une petite maison de couleur crème. Une allée de cailloux, partageant la pelouse en deux, permet d'accéder à une porte en bois. Une équipe du SAMU, service d'aide médicale urgente, est déjà présente. Un médecin pense à une fracture du col du fémur. Ils ne vont pas tarder à la sortir afin de la mettre dans un véhicule pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôpital, où elle sera prise en charge convenablement. Il ne se passera plus rien d'intéressant dans ce lieu, ce soir. Je décide de continuer mon petit tour de la ville.

Rien ne bouge dans les maisons voisines. Tous sont plongés dans les bras de Morphée. Je repère néanmoins une femme qui hésite sur la conduite à tenir : doit elle tuer ou non son mari ? Je pouffe en comprenant la raison. C'est la cinquième fois de la nuit qu'elle se fait réveiller en sursaut par un ronflement de son époux. Il est impossible pour elle de dormir correctement.

Sa voisine est éveillée mais pour une toute autre raison. Elle donne le biberon à son bébé, elle voudrait qu'il boit plus vite afin de regagner son lit pour finir sa nuit. Elle peste contre son mari qui dort alors qu'elle est debout.

Un peu plus loin, un garçon n'a pas envie de se lever et quitter les bras de sa petite amie. Il finit enfin par sortir du lit. Une dure journée l'attend.

J'entends deux voitures arriver vers moi, je me cache une fois de plus. La première rouge est conduite par une femme. Elle souhaiterai dormir encore un peu, mais doit se rendre à son travail. Ses yeux se ferment à rythme régulier, avant de s'ouvrir brusquement. Toutes les pensées du second véhicule bleu foncé sont positives. Il s'agit d'un couple avec leur fils endormi à l'arrière. Ils partent en vacance.

Je m'apprête à regagner la route mais je m'arrête, une autre voiture arrive. Elle roule rapidement. Elle doit dépasser la limitation de vitesse. Quelque chose attire mon attention. Leurs pensées sont tournées vers un butin. Ils viennent d'aller cambrioler la maison d'une famille absente. Ils ont pu prendre de nombreux bijoux et un peu d'argent liquide. Ils sont très fiers d'eux. Je ne peux tolérer ce genre de comportement. Je réfléchi quelques seconde. J'ai vu dans leurs esprits une grande maison en pierre ancienne de deux étages. Je sais où elle se situe. Je sais ce que je vais faire mais je dois conserver ma vitesse vampirique afin que personne ne me voit. Ils sont trois dans la voiture. Je crève le pneu arrière, en plantant mes crocs à l'intérieur. Le caoutchouc a mauvais goût. L'automobile s'arrête un peu plus loin. Tous les passagers sortent laissant les produits volés à l'intérieur. Je cours, les attrapent et retourne me cacher derrière la haie. Personne ne m'a vu. Ils sont en train de remplacer la roue. J'attends. Ils remontent dans la voiture. Ils remarquent la disparition de leur trésor. Ils commencent à se suspecter l'un l'autre. Une dispute éclate. J'en ai assez vu. Je pars vers la maison cambriolée. J'entre facilement et dépose le sachet sur la table et ressort aussi rapidement que je suis entré.

L'habitation est proche de l'hôpital, je me décide à rechercher l'esprit de la femme qui a fait une chute tout à l'heure. Comme prévu, elle va bien malgré les douleurs à la jambe qu'elle ressent. Elle est maintenant sous perfusion d'antalgique. L'aide soignante est en train de changer le lange d'une personne incontinente. Elle a envie de partir se coucher, tout comme l'infirmière. Leurs nuits commencera alors que la journée des autre débutera.

Il est bientôt six heure du matin, je décide de rentrer chez moi.

En passant devant le musée, je remarque que l'agent de sécurité est aussi pressé de regagner son lit. Sa nuit est passé calmement. Il a rodé toute la nuit, mais a vu personne.

Personne ne semble étonné de me voir franchir la porte de la villa. Carlisle et Esmée sont blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur un des canapés du salon. Alice en occupe un autre. Ils visionnent un film. J'entends Emmett se plaindre de Jasper. Ils sont en train de faire une partie d'un jeu sur la console en compagnie de Rosalie. Emmett vient apparemment de perdre.

Esmée me demande comment s'est passé ma nuit. Je réponds « comme d'habitude ». Une nuit comme les précédentes vient de s'écouler. Une nuit de plus à ajouter sur celle que je vis depuis plus de cent ans. Une heure routinière. Les nuits et les heures défilent mais se ressemblent tous. Bien sur en cent ans, quelques détails ont changé mais c'est plus dans le fond que la forme car la plupart des humains dorment la nuit, certains rêvent, d'autre n'arrivent pas à trouver le sommeil, d'autre pensent, d'autre travaillent. Rien de nouveau. Peut être que quelqu'un viendra bouleverser la routine de ces nuits, un jour. Peut être qu'un jour, j'arrêterai d'espionner mes voisins la nuit. Peut être qu'un jour, je trouverai une autre occupation. Un jour.


End file.
